


Trust Me

by McKayRulez



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Abandonment, Asurans, Bilingual Rodney, Bullying, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Episode: s01e04 Thirty-Eight Minutes, Episode: s01e05 Suspicion, Episode: s02e13 Critical Mass, Episode: s03e20 First Strike, Friendship, Gen, Hallucinations, Hypoglycemia, Insomnia, Loss of Trust, Mental Health Issues, One-Sided Attraction, Post Episode: s02e06 Trinity, Regret, Schizophrenia, Self-Esteem Issues, Space Battles, Speciesism, Trust Issues, Wraith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: After feeling shunned by everyone after the events of Project Arcturus, McKay has developed a habit of working alone on the Daedalus, to avoid everyone that judges him. Colonel Caldwell tries to help him out.





	1. Fais-moi confiance

"Colonel Caldwell." Hermiod's voice rang over comms. 

"Yes, what is it?" Caldwell responded, just as he was boarding the ship from Atlantis's dark moon lit pier after a meeting, or more accurately, a scolding from Dr. Weir. 

"There's been some connection issues with the sensor arrays. Doctor McKay is tampering with them and has refused to stop his work despite my advice." 

"I'll talk to him." Caldwell responded, having a pretty good idea why McKay was being so handsy with his ship lately, and knowing anyone else that tries to stop McKay would probably just be chewed out anyway. After receiving the location from Hermoid, he arrived to find McKay under a console. "Back at it again, Doctor McKay?" 

"I thought of a way to improve the sensor range of the Daedalus." McKay simply responded, still under the console. 

"Without asking me first?" 

"Well, it's an improvement. Thought you wouldn't mind." McKay looked away from his work to Caldwell, as he squatted down beside him. "Unless you don't trust my abilities, Colonel?" 

"No, I didn't say that." Yup, it was as Caldwell figured. 

Rodney looked back at the tangle of wires. "Good." 

"You should still ask me first." 

Rodney didn't reply as he worked. They both knew McKay was going to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted to. 

"Isn't it a bit late?" Caldwell pointed out. "Couldn't you do this tomorrow?" 

"Couldn't sleep." Rodney admitted. "No point in just laying around looking at the ceiling." 

"Doesn't your infirmary have something that can help you?" 

Rodney avoided the question. "I'm not tired. It wont effect my work and if you don't believe me, you can have Hermoid check it over when I'm done." 

"McKay, I already told you I don't have a problem with your skills. I believe you." 

"Good." McKay repeated, eyes glued to his work. Though Caldwell could tell McKay was masking what he really wanted to say. 

"You did all you could." Caldwell stated, branching out the real topic on his mind if McKay would admit it. 

"No. I'm not finished. There's more I can do. There's plenty of other upgrades I can make to your ship. So many in fact, maybe I should stay on board for the next couple months." McKay stated, adverting the real meaning. 

Caldwell looked over the scientist, noting his hands were shaking as he worked. "As much as I appreciate your work McKay, you're smart enough to know what I really mean... You shouldn't beat yourself up over it. What happened, happened. The point is you tried." Caldwell attempted. 

McKay winced at Caldwell's insistence of this conversation that he had been trying to avoid, but of course he couldn't. It was all everyone talked about anymore. "And trying wasn't good enough." He mumbled harshly to himself. "And I failed. Big time." 

"What happened on Arcturus was inevitable. The ancients who built the broken thing couldn't even do it, so you really shouldn't feel bad at all. The creators messed up. Not you." 

Rodney shook his head. "I was arrogant enough to think I could do it. It's all my fault." 

"And I encouraged you to do it, so some of that blame falls on me also. The point is you can't let this ruin you McKay. You're still brilliant, there's no point in constantly second guessing your work all the time. Just listen to people's opinions when they do give it to you. You don't need to hide on my ship for that." 

Rodney sighed. "I still believe in my abilities." 

"Then what's the issue?" 

"No one else on Atlantis does. No one trusts my abilities or my judgement anymore. They all think I need to regain their trust and prove them wrong, but no matter what I do it's not good enough... You're the only one that still seems to actually believe in me." 

Caldwell looked down at him sympathetic. "I'm sure that's not true.. I'm sure Colonel Shep-" 

"No." Rodney shook. "He's the only one, besides Elizabeth, that actually point blank admitted it to my face, that I need to work on getting back to his good graces, but still nothing appeases him." 

"Sheppard isn't one to talk. He woke the wraith after all." Caldwell pointed out as he continued to evaluate Rodney's shaking. "Doctor, when's the last time you ate?" 

Rodney looked at him confused at the change of topic, but was thankful for it. "I don't know, I haven't felt hungry lately with everything going on, why?" 

"You're looking pale and keep shaking. We should get some food in you before you collapse." Caldwell put a hand on his arm to help him stand but Rodney refused the assistance. 

"I'm fine." 

"You sure?" Caldwell asked skeptical. 

"Why? Are you questioning my judgement too?" Rodney's eyes narrowed. 

There was no winning with Doctor McKay one way or another. Especially when he was hungry and cranky. Caldwell stood. "Well, if you pass out at least you'll get some sort of sleep, but it would be a shame for that brain of yours to have a seizure, wouldn't it?" 

Rodney gave that some thought. "Well.. I guess I could be a little peckish." His stomach growled emphasizing that point, to his embarrassment. 

Caldwell gave him a hand up, and ended up having to take the brunt of McKay's weight as the man almost lost his balance from being on the floor so long and getting up too fast. 

As they walked to the food court together, Caldwell spoke up. "Has it really been that bad for you on Atlantis?" 

McKay looked ahead of them conflicted, then admitted. "People talk about me behind my back mostly, when they think I can't hear them, other's stare, and a lot of my subordinates are no longer taking my constructive criticisms to heart. They don't see me as their head scientist anymore. Now they mostly defer to Zelenka. It's getting hard for me to get work done now that they don't respect my abilities and judgements. Things are taking twice as long as before because they keep double checking every decision I make with Radek. Some have even disrespected me and told me off in front of the other scientists." 

They got to the food court and grabbed some trays of food that was left out for the night shift, then took a seat at a table. McKay took in the comforting emptiness of the ship, then got to work on his food. He hadn't realized how hungry he was in a long time. 

"So, you hide on my ship, each chance you get just to avoid the expedition?" Caldwell noted as he evaluated what he had to eat tonight. 

McKay look to Caldwell awkwardly. "Your crew are the only ones that submit to whatever I have to say. If I tell them to go away while I work they do so. Well everyone except Hermoid." 

Caldwell slightly smirked. "It's not exactly a good thing that you keep scaring my crew, McKay." 

McKay shrugged as he took a big bite of his food. "It's the only way I can finally work in peace without judgmental stares." 

"I think Hermoid judges all of us." 

McKay looked up from his tray wondering if that was Caldwell's attempt at humor or just an honest observation. "One pair of eyes I can deal with, not a few hundred." 

"If it really bothers you so much-" Caldwell looked to McKay thoughtfully. "You can stay temporarily." 

"Wait?" McKay lowered his sandwich stunned. "Really?" 

"This isn't permanent. You can't avoid your problems forever." 

Rodney looked away from Caldwell's gaze, feeling like he was being judged, what surprised him was what he said next. 

"I appreciate the work you put in to my ship when I have you, because I don't have you that often. Same might go both ways. Maybe if you're gone from Atlantis for awhile, they'll realize what their missing and appreciate you more." Caldwell reasoned. 

McKay stared at him shocked. "That-.. That's actually pretty smart, Colonel." 

"I try to be." Caldwell went back to his food. "So what do you think?" 

McKay looked distant as he took a sip of cold coffee, then looked to Caldwell determined. "It's worth a shot." 

Caldwell nodded. "I'll talk to Doctor Weir about your reassignment tomorrow." He looked back up at Rodney. "On one condition though." 

"Name it." 

"Don't scare my crew into quitting their jobs." 

McKay smirked into his coffee cup. "I can't help it if I upset someone, Colonel. If you haven't heard, I'm bad with people." 

"Can't you at least try to not be so harsh on them?" 

"No promises I can't keep, Colonel."


	2. Au Revoir

The next morning, Caldwell's eyes scanned Dr. Weir's office. It looked so.. 'Civilian', with all those anthropological statues and figurines. You'd hardly think it was an office for a commander of a military unit in a foreign and hostile environment. 

Caldwell shook his head trying not to get into a personal judgmental mood before seeing Elizabeth. They didn't need a fight about military verses civilian leadership right now. Though he always did have his reservations about how she ran this operation, and now this whole situation of Dr. Weir and her chosen second in Command Sheppard, inadvertently running out her Chief scientist, only made him feel validated in his concerns about this place. 

Elizabeth arrived in a confident stride, eyes glued to a tablet, reading reports. Sheppard was trailing behind her, much to Caldwell's annoyance. Of course Weir wouldn't be alone. She's always followed by her love struck puppy. 

"Colonel." Sheppard eyed him. Caldwell lowered his head and responded in turn. "Colonel."

Weir looked up from her reports and looked to Caldwell, her eyes had a suspicious gaze to them as she eyed him. "Is there something I can help you with, Colonel?" She made her way around to her chair and set her tablet down, folding her hands neatly. Eyes looking up at him, with a diplomatic smile. "Is this about last night? My decision still stands. No." 

Caldwell was reminded of their unpleasant argument last night, before he had seen McKay. "This isn't about that.. This is about a transfer." 

"I told you, Colonel Sheppard is my 2IC." 

"This isn't for me, Dr. Weir. It's for one of your scientists. You should check your email."

Sheppard took a seat in front of Elizabeth's desk and crossed his arms nonchalant. "Did McKay make one of his minions cry again?" He jeered darkly, to which Caldwell blandly stared back. 

Weir sighed as she began flipping through her emails. "I'll have to have another talk with him." 

"Not this time." Caldwell stated bluntly as he watched Weir carefully. She stopped when she found the reassignment request. Her lips slightly parted in shock, and her eyes looked surprised. 

"Elizabeth?" Sheppard leaned closer to her, instinctually knowing something was wrong by her body language. 

She looked up at Caldwell. "McKay?" She questioned stunned. John looked over the email curious. 

"You really thought he would just put up with the way you guys have been treating him lately?" Caldwell raised an eyebrow. 

Sheppard eyed him. "He needed tough love. I would think you of all people would understand." 

"He's not some disobedient cadet, Sheppard. He's a civilian, who was doing what he was brought into this galaxy to do." 

"And now he just wants to pack up and run. Why? Because his ego was bruised?" Sheppard mocked and looked to the silent Elizabeth. "See what I mean? I knew McKay couldn't be trusted in the long term. A guy like him who only thinks about himself can't be a true team player." 

Steven looked hard at the young cocky Colonel. "He's one of the brightest minds in two galaxies. Any research program would be dying to have him, and you just treat him like garbage." 

"Well apparently, McKay isn't as smart as he's always saying he is, given what happened. As for other groups wanting him, have at him. I'm sure they'll be just as miserable." 

"How many mistakes have you made, Sheppard?"

Sheppard's eyes narrowed in a glare. "This isn't about me." 

"He made ONE mistake, Sheppard. One. How many times has he saved your ass? Saved this whole expedition's collective asses? But no. It's not good enough." 

Elizabeth's reserved behavior changed as she stared past Caldwell. "Rodney." Caldwell looked back behind him to see Dr. McKay standing in the doorway, eyes glued to the floor in shame. Having heard what Sheppard thought of him. 

"Elizabeth." Rodney's tone was quiet and somber. 

"Please, tell me you came to reconsider." Elizabeth looked on edge. Regret seeping in her voice. 

"Actually.. I just came to say goodbye.." Rodney's eyes flickered up, looking directly at Weir, while his peripherals caught Sheppard's disapproving gaze. Rodney cleared his throat, continuing. "And to suggest you make Radek in charge. Everyone looks up to him already and.." Reluctantly admitted, "He's a great scientist." 

Elizabeth stood and made her way around her desk, and stood in front of McKay. "Are you sure this is what you want?" 

"Yes... Temporarily at least." 

"I.. I never meant to push you away."

"I know.. It's.. It was a lot of things. Not just you. I deserved your scolding." 

Elizabeth gazed at him sadly, then hugged him, to which he reciprocated. Sheppard rolled his eyes. "You're always welcome back. Whenever you feel like you're up for it." Weir stated. 

"I know that's not true, but.. Thanks."

Elizabeth let him go, watching him in earnest. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Remind Radek not to blow up my city while I'm gone." McKay lightly teased, and Dr. Weir sadly smiled. Rodney then side glanced Sheppard. "Sheppard."

"McKay." 

Rodney felt his heart sink. This was just like the trust talk all over again.. But this time.. He really did fail Sheppard's approval on his own. No impossible technologies or science involved. Just Rodney and his choice. 

Sheppard looked away from Rodney to Caldwell. "Well, his attitude is your problem now."

"Check yours first, Colonel." Caldwell scolded, as he turned away to escort Rodney out. Once they where out of earshot, he questioned. "Do you have your things in order?" 

Rodney looked up at Steven ruefully. "Almost.. I want to say bye to a couple people first." 

Caldwell nodded. "The Daedalus isn't set to depart until noon. Just make sure you're on the ship before we leave." McKay nodded and Caldwell watched him go. His shoulder's slumped and looking defeated. He figured McKay must be taking Sheppard's denunciation of him hard. Maybe after a while, he'll feel better. 

\--

Teyla's door chimed as she was doing her morning exercises. "Enter." Her door opened to find McKay with a basket of fruits. "Rodney?" 

A stunned Rodney briefly stared at Teyla doing the splits, and then shook his head. "Uh, hi Teyla. Can I-" Rodney awkwardly glanced into her room and tilted his head. "Come in?" 

"Of course." Telya responded simply and he stepped inside and set the fruit basket down on her bed next to her. She looked down at the fruit. "What's this for?" She briefly wondered if this was some Earth holiday Sheppard hadn't told her about. 

"Oh it's various fruits I've been collecting from all the trade missions we've been going on.. I.. I'm leaving.." He began to pace as he rambled nervously. "For a while. I mean, I'll come back.. Probably.. If Sheppard doesn't turn Elizabeth against me.. Anyway, the Daedalus has a weight limit and I can't take everything so I thought you might like this.. fruit stuff for your tea or whatever. I-" 

"McKay." Teyla's voice cut in mid ramble. Her tone was cool and calm and Rodney stopped and looked up at her. "Slow down and take a deep breath.." 

"Deep breath, yes, yes. That's good. right." Rodney stopped and took a deep breath. Teyla got up and grabbed Rodney's hands, guiding him to sit down onto her bed next to her. "Your leaving?" 

"Yes."

Teyla placed her forehead against his and Rodney felt the nervous guilty tension that he's had since his decision last night, leave his body. He lowered his shoulders and sighed deeply. 

"Why?" Teyla questioned as she leaned back and turned to her bedside table grabbing her morning brewed tea and pouring them both a cup. 

"I.. Things haven't been going good, Teyla.." Rodney glanced down at the liquid he was handed. 

"That appears to be the nature of this Galaxy." Teyla stated. "Bad things seem to happen a lot to everyone." 

Rodney suddenly felt guilty. He knew Teyla would never judge. She wasn't that type of person. Always kind to all.. However, she was just a reminder of all these people in this galaxy terrorized by the Wraith... His problems didn't matter at all to anyone, did they?.. But-.. They mattered to him.. "People.. Hate me. I mean they always disliked me since the beginning.. But now it's just so much worse. I know it sounds selfish and disrespectful. Especially with the Wraith threat but.. But I.. I can't do it anymore." 

The way Teyla was looking at him made him feel like he was being pitied.. Did he want that?.. He supposed it was better than disapproval and distrust like Sheppard.. With that image in mind, he grimaced and avoided her eyes by looking into the tea cup. He wasn't one for tea usually, but the scent was calming and he hadn't had any coffee this morning. So he figured, might as well take the caffeine how he could get it, and took a hesitant sip. As he tilted his head back he saw Teyla was eyeing him, so he awkwardly downed it. He felt the warmth pool inside him. 

"You will always be welcome back, Rodney." Teyla's voice was light and full of promise. It only made him feel worse as he clung to his empty cup. 

"That's what you say now, until you realize how nice it is with me gone." Rodney accidently blurted out his darkest fear. 

"Is that what you think?" Teyla questioned concerned. 

Rodney sadly looked away from her. "It's true, isn't it?.. That's how it was with my real family.. They always blamed me for everything, hated me, then was happy when I was gone. Never bothering to write or call. They expected me to grovel my way back to them, and I was too prideful to. Now it'll be the same all over again, but with my segregate family here on Atlantis instead, and it'll hurt twice as much."


	3. Adieu

Rodney left Teyla's quarters in a sullen mood. He walked the cold corridors, avoiding the familiar gaze of random co-workers going about their day. Most would be heading either in or out of the mess hall around now as the breakfast shift came to a close. He didn't like it when the hallways where crowded. It felt claustrophobic and he hated the pointed glances they gave him. It always made him feel judged, whether it was intended or not. Lately, he had become to acutely aware of his surroundings, and those passing strangers. It didn't used to be like that. His routes were automatic muscle memory at this point. His mind could be completely lost in thought about projects, recent missions or his inner demons and the lack of outside concentration wouldn't matter in the slightest. He got to any required destination without a passing thought of acknowledging anyone. He missed those days. Now all he could do was think about those around him, and it was terrible. Why did it have to be like that? 

A passing marine, that McKay recognized as Sergeant Bates, had been eyeing him since he left Teyla's room. As the two passed each other, he stuck his foot out. Rodney suddenly found himself hitting the ground, roughly landing on his hands. McKay winced as he gripped his tender left wrist. He quickly looked back and glared at him. "What the Hell, Bates!?" 

Bates eyed him with a sneer. "Leaving that dirty Athosian's room, huh McKay? Should have know you're not only a solar system killer, but a betrayer to your own species." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Alien fucker." Bates spat in disgust on Rodney underneath him. 

McKay cringed as he felt the spit hit him, and wiped it off in horrid disgust. 

"The Colonel announced this morning in the mess hall that you're leaving." Bates nose wrinkled as he stared him down, and the speciest Sergeant gave him a parting kick to the rib, earning a hiss of pain from McKay. "Good riddens, and take the alien scum with you." 

 

Rodney held his wrist gently as he slowly stood up after Bates departed. Co-workers that had watched the affair seemed disinterested now that the 'show' was over, and returned to their usual pace. 

He frowned, at the others lack of care. 'Yeah.. Whatever.. Not like they could do anything now anyway.' McKay thought to himself. 'Or more like, they just didn't care too.' 

Rodney found his way to the lab. He saw Radek already talking to the underlings. Hard at work, with the scent of fresh coffee, and hustle and bustle of trying to meet department deadlines, to show Elizabeth their process in review. 

A few European scientists caught sight of him from near the doorway. They spoke openly to each other in French thinking he wouldn't understand, like they always did when they where mocking or criticizing him (much like Zelenka and his Czech rants). They never seemed to grasp he knew Canadian French from Quebec. 

What they gossiped was something along the lines of: 

"Did you hear?" 

"Yeah, didn't everyone?" 

"Do you think he was fired?" 

"Well, it wouldn't surprise me with his attitude lately." 

"Oh geeze, if he could be fired whose next?" 

"Didn't you hear that they already got rid of Kavanagh?" 

"Oh, so that's why the labs haven't been so gloomy." 

"Yeah, now their both going to be stuck on the Daedalus together." 

"Well, misery loves company, I suppose." 

"It's going to be great having Radek as a boss!" 

"Yeah, we won't have to put up with that cranky primadonna badger anymore." 

Rodney sighed, looking down and left the lab. 

Radek was busy and well.. He didn't want to draw anymore unwanted negative attention to himself. 

 

He made his way to his room. Slinging his backpack over his right shoulder. His eyes loomed over the bare walls that once held pictures and diplomas scattered about. The emptiness felt so alien and unlived in without his human belongings to give it at least the bare minimum of a homely feel. 

Atlantis would always feel like his true home. Even if it no longer had a piece of him to share. 

The whole system and layout was memorized. There was no critical system or piece of tech untouched by him at this point. The city was as much an old lover as one so intimately known could be. 

He closed his eyes feeling Atlantis's gentle hum against his mind through his ATA gene. He would come back to HIS city. His love.. At least he hoped so. He delicately touched a wall with his right hand and gave it an affectionate pat, then turned away from the emptiness and left. 

He found his feet bringing him to the pier. His last goodbye. 

He stared out across the sea. His mind began playing tricks on him, as he could have swore he saw Carson's ghost, tsk'ing and admonishing him about not going to the infirmary to get his wrist checked out. 

Rodney softly chuckled. "You know me. I can't stand that softer science medical voodoo." Rodney's face fell into grief. "Especially by anyone other than you." 

He closed his eyes and sighed. "You were my best friend, Carson.. I wish you were here with me now.. Things would have been so much easier with you here, beside me..." 

Rodney's brow creased harshly in anguish. Another thing that was his fault. Another reason people hated him. Let alone an additional reason why he hated himself. 

"If I had just gone on that fishing trip with you, you'd still be...." 

Rodney slumped down defeated. "Alive.." 

After a few minutes of mourning and regretful thoughts, he carefully sat down on the pier, watching the clouds, two moons and distant sun. It was nearly noon and soon this would be gone. He regretted not looking at the sky more often. Always held up and cocooned in the lab. Never really bothering to make time to do so. How much he condemned himself now for the time and beautiful views of the ever changing skies, wasted and never observed. 'What a poor excuse for an astrophysicist'.


	4. Trust Takes Truth

Rodney was beamed aboard, and Caldwell gave a formal welcome. "Welcome aboard doctor." Caldwell took note of a distant look in his eyes. He seemed lost in thought. "I trust you'll handle my ship with care?" Caldwell added, hoping to jog him out of his thoughts. 

McKay knew what was said, but his mind was still dwelling on Carson. He half heartedly replied, "Oui, bien sûr." 

"What?" 

Rodney shook is head trying to snap out of his depressive spell. Work was always a good distraction. "Yes, of course. I'll get right on it. Your ship will be better than ever, Colonel." 

"Good. That's what I like to hear. Now follow me." Caldwell took note of him holding his wrist delicately but said nothing, and led him where the crew quarters where located, and stopped at the room with the last open beds. 

Dr. Lindsey Novak looked up from her bed where she was writing the last of her reports. She quickly stood to attention when she noticed her visitors, with a startled hiccup. "Colonel." 

"At ease, Dr. Novak. You're getting a roommate." He turned to McKay. "This is where you'll be staying." 

"Oh, Colonel. We're taking Dr. McKay to Earth again?" Dr. Novak asked, slightly curious. 

"No. Dr. McKay will be joining our crew for the foreseeable future." Novak's eyes widened, and a hiccup of fear escaped her throat. "So I need you to update the duty roster and inform Dr. McKay of proper procedures." Not that Caldwell believed McKay would ever actually do anything by the book, but he had to at least look like he made an attempt so the finicky IOA sticklers wouldn't get mad. 

"Yes, Sir." Novak squeaked intimidated as she stared at the Doctor. 

Caldwell turned to McKay. "Try not to scare her too much." 

"I haven't even done anything yet, and she looks like she's going to faint. If she freaks it's not my fault." McKay whined as he stared unmoved, with a slant frown. 

Caldwell raised an eyebrow. "Just try to tone down the McKayisms?" 

"McKayisms?" Rodney gave him a questioning look. 

Steven sighed. "You know what I mean."

Rodney gave him a look that bore no promises and Caldwell left him to his own devices. McKay watched him leave then looked back at the frightened engineer. "I won't eat you." 

"R-right, because you're not a wraith." Novak gave a forced nervous laugh. "Though.." Her tone got quieter. "Is it true Colonel Sheppard almost turned into a wraith?" 

"An Iratus bug.. But yes, technically a wraith." 

Novak winced and shivered, getting a horrible image in her mind of what that must have looked like. 

"Well, not like it isn't fun sharing stories at Sheppard's expense, but my bags heavy. Which bunk is mine?" Rodney asked as he stretched his back. 

"Oh! Right!" Novak looked back down to where she was reading. "This one is mine. The other three are all open." 

McKay gazed over the bland bunks with disinterest. He'd been used to them before, on his few travel's back and forth from Earth from time to time. However, he supposed maybe he should actually care this time.. After all, this time his bunk may be a permanent one. 

"Actually, I'm surprised you got situated with me." 

"Because you're a girl?" Rodney asked as he stood at the bunk bed. "This isn't going to be weird is it?" 

"Oh!" Novak smiled and waved her hand. "No, not that at all, Doctor McKay. It's just, I never get any bunk mates because.. Well.. No one can handle my hiccups for long." 

"Great.." Rodney replied sarcastically. 

"Yeah, they always ask to be reassigned so Caldwell just never bothered signing me up with anyone else anymore. I guess maybe the other rooms are full now?" 

Rodney sighed and slung the bag from his shoulder off and onto the bed, wincing and hissing as he jerked his hand back as it stung with nerve-racking pain. He had momentarily forgot his wrist was so sensitive. 

Novak looked up immediately at McKay, concern resonating off of her. Worried at what had caused such a sudden reaction. Her eyes looked down to him holding his wrist and then up to his face, where he was biting his lip in pained concentration. 

"Your wrist?" She hiccupped alarmed. 

"It's fine.." 

"No it isn't! You're in pain! We should get the doctor." 

"No doctors." 

"It could be broken!" 

"It's.. It's not that bad." Though the fact that McKay couldn't stop bracing his pain pulsing wrist, wasn't exactly convincing Novak, let alone himself. 

"Why are you so against it? You don't have to be afraid of the doc." 

"I'm not afraid." McKay stated sternly, taking offence. 

"Then why?" 

"Because.. They'll ask how it happened when they fill out the medical report.." 

Novak frowned sympathetic. "Was it embarrassing? If it helps, I trip and fall all the time myself." 

"No.." 

"Then what?" 

"....."

When McKay didn't answer, Novak frowned. "I'm sorry... But I still think you should get it looked at. Whatever it is, it's not worth trying to work with a broken wrist." 

"Oh, so you're telling me what to do already, Dr. Novak?" McKay tried to intimidate but failed miserably. It was usually a lot easier for him when he wasn't in such mind numbing pain. 

Novak gave him a smile. "Well.. At least you can tell Colonel Caldwell that you're getting less intimidating already!" She tried for positivity as she tapped the comms. 

McKay mumbled a few français canadien curses under his breath. 

\----

Caldwell loomed over McKay, who was on a medical cot, getting examined by the doc. Caldwell crossed his arms exasperated. "Only on my ship a good five minutes and already in the infirmary. This is looking like quite the exciting employment for you, isn't it Doctor?" McKay gave him an unamused look. "What happened." 

"What I told the Doctor. I.. I hurt my hand putting my stuff on the bed." 

"Doctor, you're a bad liar." 

Rodney waved his free uninjured hand to Lindsey. "Ask Novak! She was there!" 

"He also has a couple bruised ribs." The doctor chimed in. 

Rodney ground his teeth and side glared the doc. "Traitor." He mumbled. 

Caldwell raised a hand to stop whatever lie he was going to tell next. "McKay, I know you didn't just hurt your wrist. I saw you being careful with it when you first beamed aboard. Now tell me what happened. The truth. That's an order." 

Rodney looked conflicted. 

"Was it something to do with Colonel Sheppard?" Caldwell tried. 

"No." 

"Then who?" Rodney looked away and Caldwell's gaze hardened. "McKay, I can't justify you being on my ship if I can't even trust you." McKay looked up startled. That got to him, though Caldwell hated to pull that card. 

"You'd.. You'd kick me off the ship.. Just for this? Something I didn't even do?" 

The defeated tone of voice and hurt look in his eyes sent a pain in Caldwell's stomach. He wasn't going to directly answer such a sensitive topic for McKay at the moment. Instead he responded, "I have to be able to protect my crew Rodney. And that includes you. I can't protect you if you wont let me." 

After a moments hesitation, Rodney finally gave in and sighed. "Sergeant Bates." 

Caldwell uncrossed his arms and looked on with interest. "What happened?" 

"He thought I was..." Rodney's eyes slid away embarrassed. "Sleeping with Teyla.." 

Caldwell eyed him. This.. Was not what he was expecting.. "So he was jealous and took it out on you?" 

"No." Rodney shook his head. "He hates the Athosians, especially Teyla. He considers people who are friends with the 'Alien sympathizers' and bullies them as such." 

Novak's eyes widened. "A speciest? And he hurt you!?" Rodney nodded. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" 

"Because it would have just made people, especially the military on Atlantis, hate me that much more if I narked, and got one of their own in trouble." 

"So, Dr. Weir is unaware of his behavior? Or how the military is protecting their own?" Caldwell clenched his jaw. The situation under her leadership was more out of control than he thought. It seemed every minute he spent with Doctor McKay, just revealed more and more darkness hidden inside the beautiful towers of Atlantis. 

"Oh, everyone knows how Bate's feels about aliens. He isn't afraid to hide it.. He's been that way from the very beginning of the expedition.. I just don't think Elizabeth knows how physical he is with the people he bullies." 

"I'll write him up. Command needs to know about this." 

"But-" McKay rose to protest, which elicited an annoyed response from the medical doctor. 

"No Doctor. I'll leave your name out of it if I can, but I wont stand by and let someone like Bates disgrace this uniform." 

Rodney sat back against the pillow resigned. "It wont matter if you do or not... They'll know it was me." 

"This is beyond you, Doctor. The safety of the Athosians and any alien stationed on Atlantis is at risk and a top priority." Caldwell looked once more back at McKay. "Is there anything more I should know?" 

Rodney nodded, feeling a bit guilty at how selfish he was being now that Caldwell brought up good points. Though he had been honestly worried about Teyla's safety for awhile now.. He thought for a moment and added, "There's been altercations between Teyla and Bates before. None of them good. He was convinced she was a wraith worshiper that was bringing the enemy right to Atlantis's doorstep." 

"And?" 

"And she was innocent, of course. Actually it had been Sheppard who had accidently activated a Wraith relay device in the guise of a necklace and had given it to Teyla." 

Caldwell knew he shouldn't be surprised. Sheppard.. Of course it had been Sheppard. Everything bad always seems to lead back to him, one way or another. "Can you give me the details of what exactly Bates did to you and Teyla? As well as this thing with Sheppard?" 

Rodney nodded and Caldwell took a seat, ready to take notes. 

After they where done he turned away, leaving McKay in the care of the Doc and Novak. He headed straight to his office to make his report now, while the details where still in mind. The report needed to be ready by the time they reached the midway point between the two galaxies. After all, he was sure the IOA and Command would need to have a few words with Doctor Weir and Colonel Sheppard.


	5. Trust that Blinds

While getting his wrist braced and ribs evaluated, Novak brought McKay up to speed with ship procedures, and afterwards expressed quite the intrest in trading Daedulus and Atlantis gossip if he was willing after eating. McKay wasn't sure if he was interested in gossip, but the thought of maybe getting some tid bits about how Carter was in the Milky Way made him accept her dinner request. 

Rodney eyed the small cafeteria. It almost gave him a slight bit of claustrophobia, as this time it was packed with the ships crew, unlike just last night with his one on one with the Colonel. 

Novak led the way to the food line, and the two got their trays situated. "Oh!" She spotted a free space and gave a smile. "Peter!" She waved. 

Kavanagh looked up from his tablet, noticed McKay, and his expression visibly darkened. 

Everyone had given the notorious scientist a wide berth, as a consequence, he was sitting at the only table with seats open. 

'Well.. This day can't get any better..' McKay thought bitterly as he reluctantly followed Dr. Novak. 

"What are you working on?" Novak asked cheerily as she sat down next to the reserved man. 

"Nothing that concerns you." He replied bluntly. 

"Oh.. Right.. Sorry." Novak gave a sad smile regardless of the rejection. 

Rodney sat down and looked at his food, hoping he could enjoy his dinner in peace without trading insults, but of course Kavanagh opened his big mouth. 

"So?.. Dr. Weir finally kicked you out as well?" Dr. Kavanagh stated with a smug tone that easily read as, 'I knew you weren't better than me'.

"No. It was my choice actually." Rodney refused to look up at him, as he brought his fork to his mouth, and tried to focus more on chewing than the man sitting directly across from him. 

"Ah, see!" Kavanagh raised a finger to emphasize his point proudly. "I knew Dr. Weir was doing something wrong to make all her science staff leave! Whether by choice or not!" 

'Debatable.. But in Kavanagh's case, he was just a prick.' Rodney thought to himself as he chewed deliberately slow, trying not to speak out and break Caldwell's golden rule of 'not being scary'. Caldwell, (at least in Rodney's eyes), seemed mad at him already for not coming out clean about Bates from the beginning. He didn't want to test his luck on the same first day. 

Rodney's lack of verbal dismissal seemed to make Kavanagh assume he was indeed getting through to people with his way of thinking, and he smiled proudly for himself. 

"Well.." Novak looked between the two men and added quietly. "I don't think she's that bad." Kavanaugh gave her a look and she hiccupped self consciously. 

McKay looked to Novak. "She isn't bad.. She just.. Trusts her people so much so that it becomes a problem.. To the point where she'll go along with however they are." 

"Yeah." Kavanagh snorted as he lifted his drink to his lips, peering pointedly at McKay behind his spectacles. "Like how she's freely fine with you berating your scientists like children until they cry." 

"They don't cry." McKay looked to the side with a pause of thought. "Much..." Rodney shook his head and looked back at Peter. "Besides if I scare them, then how are they supposed to work in the field with Wraith and all matter of enemies? If they can't handle the stress of my leadership in the lab, then how are they going to function during the pressure of a crisis? I'm doing them a favor. Separating the ones that are ready and the ones that aren't." McKay defended. 

Kavanagh raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I have no doubt people in the Pegasus need to be strong, but that doesn't mean they need a dictator." 

Rodney sat back in his chair. "I'm not a dictator." 

Novak watched the two intently. She had expected gossip but this was even better. She caught sight of the Colonel in her peripherals, head down walking into the mess with a tablet. "Colonel! This table is free." She invited. Caldwell looked up, and Novak realized a bit late he had been really deep in thought. She hiccupped horrified to have disturbed his deep concentration. Caldwell didn't visibly seem to mind though and set out getting his tray. 

With Novak's invitation, Caldwell looked up from his report and noticed his two, more notoriously known bad tempered scientists where deep in conversation. He figured he needed to evaluate their interaction and hoped things wouldn't get ugly. With that he grabbed his food and sat down on the other side of Kavanaugh. 

"I wasn't talking about you." Peter replied as if it was obvious and McKay was being stupid. "I'm talking about Dr. Weir!" 

Caldwell's attention focused more of the two with Elizabeth's name brought to the forefront. 

"What are you talking about?" Rodney stated in an incredulous tone. "Elizabeth isn't a dictator!" 

"She wanted me tortured for information, McKay!" Peter hissed. "When I did nothing wrong! All I did was try to send a report to the IOA on her performance!" 

Caldwell winced, realizing this was during his time as a Goa'uld host. Those where dark times he tried not to think about... All those bad things he could have done.. 

"That was more Sheppard, actually." Rodney looked away. "He kind of.. Convinced her it was the best course of action.. If it wasn't for him there's no way she would have made the decision on her own." 

"Yeah, the decision to set her big Wookie Ronon on me. Thanks." 

"Atlantis was under threat.." Rodney tried to justify, but anyone could tell he was only giving a half hearted defense, even in McKay's eyes. 

"Atlantis is ALWAYS under threat! That doesn't mean we turn into barbarians!" 

"Did you get hurt?" Novak asked genuinely concerned. 

"No.. But only because I fainted before that cave man could touch me. If I hadn't, who knows what that brute would have done! He could have killed me!" 

As much as McKay wasn't a Kavanagh fan, he had to admit Sheppard's eagerness to allow torture on someone based on circumstantial evidence at best was a bit.. Disturbing.. 

"I'm.. sorry, Doctor." Caldwell apologized guiltily. If his Goa'uld hadn't tried to destroy Atlantis, the whole torture situation wouldn't have occurred. A civilian was persecuted for his own inability to control his body, and he was deeply ashamed of that fact. 

"I don't blame you, Colonel. I blame Dr. Weir and her lapdogs." 

Rodney looked down. "I.. tried to talk them out of it." He mumbled. 

"Yeah, I know, but now you're trying to defend them! Why?" Peter demanded. "Is it because of the time you where in the jumper that got stuck in the gate? I wasn't going to let you die like Weir proclaimed! I was only doing my job, and she threatened to exile me to a barren world just because she didn't think I was working hard enough, and had a different view point than my peers!" 

Caldwell looked up from his dinner startled at this. She threatened her own personnel in such a way? Seriously? He never imagined a diplomat such as Dr. Weir could be that cold. 

"A jumper got stuck in a gate?" Novak repeated confused, but her curiosity in wanting details was promptly ignored. 

"No." 'I've made that mistake before.' He thought to himself, remembering his first Command mission with Teal'c getting stuck in the gate. SG-1 got so pissed with him they sent him to Russia.. In that way, he could clearly see Kavanagh's frustration and point of view during that crisis. He himself had been there and done that, so he couldn't blame Peter for that. "I can't blame you for that Peter. I don't hold a grudge." 

"Then why? Why do you and the rest of Weir's senior staff hate me so much?!" 

"Because you where being a jerk to Elizabeth with that report.. She was only trying her best.." 

"See! I knew it!" Kavanagh's eyes narrowed. "Anyone who criticizes her gets hounded by her groupies. I had legitimate concerns about what she was doing. The IOA needed to know, but I was the villain in everyone's eyes! I got demoted for doing what was right! Because no one can question the precious saintly Dr. Weir's decisions!"


	6. The Trust of Doctor/Patient Confidentiality

A few days later, McKay tried to get a head start on evaluating the current state of the ship's systems before breakfast. About half an hour into his overview, Hermiod's voice broke his concentration. 

"Dr. McKay." 

"Yes, what?" Rodney didn't bother looking up from his reading. 

"Colonel Caldwell wants you in his office." The black eyed alien stared at him and even though his voice never changed, McKay swore it took an accusitory tone. "What did you do?" 

"What?" He looked up. "Nothing. I didn't do anything!" 

"Indeed.." The alien looked away. Only a few days in and McKay was sure Hermiod was judging his presence on board already. 

McKay made his way down and knocked. 

"Enter." Caldwell looked up from his readings. "Doctor McKay." 

"Colonel. Do you need something?" 

"I was just trying to contact Atlantis." Caldwell noted the abrupt change in McKay's demeanor, from laid back annoyance to alert and warily. "At ease Doctor. It's not about you." 

McKay furrowed an eyebrow and nodded, but looked unconvinced. "So what do you need me for?" 

"I was trying to contact the counselor on Atlantis, to see if they had any serious concerns about the mental health of the expedition. If any show signs of violence or of any other potential victims that may have shared any similar cases of being attacked by their military colleagues to the therapist." Caldwell sighed and placed the report on his desk. "I knew it was a long shot given patient confidentiality, that their would be resistance, but I thought if I let them know we were investigating people would come forward. That's usually how these things go after all. One person says something, it finally breaks the ice and everything comes out at once like a dam. The problem is.. I didn't expect this much resistance to even get that far." 

"What's the problem?" 

"Atlantis is saying there is no counselor I can even relay my request to."

"Oh..." McKay closed his eyes sadly realizing where this was going." 

"That's why I requested to speak with you Doctor. Is it possible for you to contact the Counselor? Do you know who they are?" 

"Atlantis.. Doesn't have a therapist... anymore..." 

"Explain." 

"Dr. Heightmeyer.. She unfortunately.. died awhile back.." 

"Oh.. I see. I'm sorry." 

"Yeah, it was... Horrible." McKay sat down in the chair opposite Caldwell as thoughts of Kate weighed heavy in his mind. It had been awhile since he thought about her.. However, she didn't deserve to be forgotten. "She.. She was a really good psychologist.." McKay looked distant. "I saw her often.. We.. We even dated for awhile.."

Caldwell looked on sympathetic. Many people have died in the SGC. Far too many. And the people left behind have to live with that daily. "Did you.. Need to talk about it?" 

McKay continued to look away from the Colonel and shrugged. "There's not much to talk about.." 

"Understood." Caldwell didn't want to put any unnecessary mental strain on the scientist. 

"Do you need anything more?" McKay asked quietly. 

"No."

McKay got up to leave, but Caldwell raised his hand signaling him to wait. 

"Actually.. Do you mind telling me.. How did Dr. Heightmeyer die?.. Wasn't she a civilian? She shouldn't have been in combat." It wouldn't have surprised Caldwell if Dr. Weir did indeed put her on a team.. After all she has her head scientist on Atlantis's top team, which that logic in itself was a bit.. Questionable at best.. But understandable given certain technological missions.. Other missions though made no sense to him. For example, why send their top military team and their smartest scientist in the whole Pegasus galaxy, on a mission to trade for beans? Wasn't there more important things they could be doing? 

"Oh.." McKay looked down. "She wasn't in the field. She died in her sleep.. When an alien messed with her head." 

"That's terrible." There was probably more awful aliens out there then anyone could count at this point. An alien that kills you while you sleep? Wow.. Even more reason to keep anyone up at night in this line of work. "How did the alien get on Atlantis?" 

"Sheppard touched a glowing crystal and accidently brought the alien back with him." 

'Oh, for the love of... There was never going to be a 'good accident' with Sheppard was there?' Caldwell restrained himself from voicing his displeasure about his fellow Colonel out loud and instead nodded, but he finally had to ask. "To clarify, the expedition never asked for a replacement?" 

"They haven't." McKay confirmed. 

"So the mentality of the expedition has gone unchecked since her passing?" Rodney just looked at him sadly and Caldwell pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation. 

 

After a moment, McKay finally broke the silence. "It has been.. difficult.." He wasn't sure how much he wanted to admit, especially about his own.. 'mental needs' where Heightmeyer was concerned, but if it helped the people back in Atlantis, then maybe it was best he spoke up. They did need a new therapist after all.. For a lot of reasons.. Teyla was a good listener and a good substitute, but she couldn't do all the types of things a professional therapist could medical wise, regardless of how compassionate she was. 

"Go on." 

"Well.. Besides needing someone to talk to and diagnosing mental issues.. There's been the issue of..." McKay looked to the side, avoiding Caldwell's gaze. "Prescriptions." 

"Don't the medical staff take care of that?" 

"Well yes, but I mean getting the approval of specific prescription pills based off of mental issues.. Some medications require a therapist to sign off on..." 

Caldwell looked down at his report and began to type. "Can you verify this from first hand experience?" 

McKay paled. "Yes." He really didn't want to go into his own mental health.. Really.. Unfortunately, Caldwell had looked up from his note taking and was waiting patiently for an explanation. "I.. sometimes.." Rodney looked to the side awkwardly. "Hallucinate people.." Caldwell gave no response, just looked down and continued typing. "Visual and auditory.." Caldwell's respectful silence made McKay uneasy, and whenever McKay gets nervous, he had a hard time keeping his mouth shut. So he kept babbling, despite himself. "It's really not a problem! Or that often!" Rodney suddenly announced, feeling like he needed to cut off any ideas that he may be crazy or not incredibly sane. "I started noticing it when I'd be left alone in stressful situations. The life and death type." He admitted thinking about all the times he had hallucinated Carter. He subconsciously began tapping his uninjured hand's fingers on Caldwell's desk. "Kate gave me a temporary trial prescription in order to see how I'd do on them, and they worked.. But once my prescription renewal ended, well.. It's been getting worse.." Rodney looked down feeling ashamed that his own brilliant brain could somehow betray his perception of reality. "They're now showing up even when I'm not stressed out.." After Beckett's death, Carson is almost always the only person he hallucinates anymore. First, he had begun showing up on the pier.. It was actually kind of nice then. It was in a controlled sort of way, where he could visit and talk with him when he wanted. However, now it's gotten to the point where he could appear anywhere at anytime.. McKay couldn't control it anymore, and it scared him. Caldwell looked up at him and Rodney quickly added, "I know they're not real. I've been ignoring them. It hasn't affected my work at all." 

Caldwell nodded slowly. "I see." 

"I'm not a schizophrenic." Rodney stated quiet but stern. 

With that statement, Caldwell wasn't sure if McKay was trying to just convince him, or his own self as well. "I never said you were." 

Rodney looked away pained. "You wont.. Tell Command all of that right?.. They'll probably pull me off of duty if they think I'm a nutcase." 

Caldwell gazed at the distraught scientist. He was sharing much more than he needed too. He respected how much McKay could trust him with such personal information so quickly. He wasn't going to betray that unless he felt that it posed a threat, and from what he's seen, McKay was just as mentally capable as he's always been. "I wont, but we should see about renewing your prescription." 

"Good, good." Rodney nodded relived, and lowered his chin at the mention of more meds. "Right.." 

"Well, you can't be the only one who was relying on Dr. Heightmeyer. How come people haven't demanded a new therapist yet?" 

"Well, for the most part, people can still get some types of medications if they're bold enough to ask for it themselves. Just as long as Heightmeyer prescribed it for them in the past and with refills left to spare." 

"How are people getting these medications currently?" Caldwell asked frowning. 

"Before people just would ask the medical staff to get whatever they needed through their supply requests to Earth, anything needed right away they'd try to make from scratch.. The medical staff was doing it's best, but with Carson.. gone.. People are having a harder time getting their medications. The new head doctor is young and.. well.. unapproachable to many.." 

"Young and Unapproachable?" Caldwell furrowed his brow. 

"Dr. Keller's twenty four and.. has a reputation for being a bit.. er.. 'thirsty'.." 

He really didn't want to ask but.. "Thirsty?" 

"From personal experience.. She tried to get with me and Ronon at the same time.. I was onboard for awhile, but.. It got really weird when I realized our age difference.. Also there's this lesbian side chick she dates and goes drinking with.. Um.." Rodney tried to think, he was really bad at names sometimes.. 

'Yeah' Caldwell thought, 'with the amount of personal details McKay could so freely share, he definitely needed a therapist to talk too.'

After a moment he snapped his fingers. "Alicia Vega. Oh and I've heard other things.. Like I think Zelenka is one of her groupies too.. I always hear him tell her that he thinks her hair smells nice.." Rodney rolled his eyes. "Her whole harem thing is weird. Let's really not get into it. Just know it makes it really awkward to ask her for certain medications... I've seen some of my minions try asking the other doctors and nurses, but any supply shipment has to be run by Keller, so.. some people just stopped asking. Either because they didn't want to embarrass themselves in front of the pretty doctor, or they think she's a bit too young and unexperienced to know what she's actually doing." Rodney tilted his head thoughtfully. "Or because she was too busy with her harem." 

Caldwell decided he should not have opened that can of worms and it's probably best not to delve too deep into that topic for now. Though, wow.. Only twenty four and head doctor for Atlantis of all places?.. That's both impressive and scary at the same time.


	7. Trust the System

"These are quite the accusations, Colonel Caldwell." 

Caldwell looked up at the the computer monitor that sat on his desk. On the screen, had the poised Camile Wray, the IOA's human resources officer. Her eyes over looking the report he had just sent, since arriving at the galaxy midpoint. 

"Negligence, threatening, abuse of power, physical abuse, persecution of species, and a general lack of staff oversight..." Her eyes looked up from her reading and she regarded him. "Do you believe, Dr. Kavanagh and Dr. McKay?" 

"I see no reason not to trust them." 

"With only their word to back them up, they could be viewed as disgruntled employees." 

"All evidence so far supports their claims." 

Camile read off the list. "A report filed by Dr. Kavanagh, a medical diagnosis of few bruised ribs, a broken wrist, the testimonies of Dr. McKay and your own personal experiences and observations, alongside Atlantis being understaffed, isn't a lot of evidence to go off on." 

"There's only so much I can do onboard this ship." 

"I understand. I meant no disrespect, Colonel. However, if these claims are to be believed, both the civilian and military staff will need quite the shake up. The IOA will require a lot more convincing before they'll devote themselves to such an undertaking." 

"Is what I've given you enough for the IOA to start a proper investigation?" 

Wray looked conflicted. "It's.. difficult to say.. The IOA has been reluctant to address the problems they've been presented with from Pegasus. They don't want to take the blame if the war with the Wraith goes south." 

"So, they're just going to ignore this?" Caldwell asked incredulously. 

Camile thought for a moment. "Not unless we can show them their inaction makes them look even worse." 

"How do I do that?" 

"We. How do 'we' do that?.." Camile sipped her drink and eyed the monitor. After a moment she answered, "You can take me with you." 

Caldwell gave her a questioning look and Camile clasped her hands around her drink and thought for a moment how to explain the political maneuverings of the IOA. 

"Officially, the IOA won't want to announce their investigating Dr. Weir, as doing so means they'll have to make a decision one way or the other about her, so they wont hold a board meeting. However, if I go to Atlantis in a representative role, the board wont personally be in the line of fire. They'll feel more at ease that they'll have me as a 'fall guy' if things go south. Their hands are clean, since I'll be making this decision myself and be the one acting on their interests. I'll observe Atlantis, and we'll gather more credible evidence. This way I'll be able to give the IOA a proper representation on site and a personal overview of the situation. If there's enough evidence that I know they'll have to proceed we'll force the IOA's hand, it not then it falls to me and my jurisdiction." 

"Will the IOA let you do that?" 

"I've been their off world representative in the past on several of Command's off world bases, making sure everything is done to their standards. This is the same thing, just on a much larger and more prominent scale. " 

"Understood." Caldwell found it rather pathetic of the IOA head committee, to care so much about politics, that individual IOA members have to put their own careers on the line just to get anything done, and have that seen as the norm. It's just sad. "If you don't mind me asking.." 

"Go ahead." 

"Why are you so willing to put yourself on the line for people you don't even know?" He asked, both curious and full of respect. 

Camile's eyes slide down to her cup and she replied sadly, "Because I know what it's like to be persecuted." 

"Oh... I'm sorry." 

Camile thought about her time with Sharon, and how much hate they used to get. "Don't worry. It's fine now." She shook her head, getting her thoughts back to business.  
"Besides, the International Oversight Advisory was made to oversee, coordinate, fund the Stargate program, as well as recommend or recall personnel. It's the base of which this organization was founded. It has a legit purpose,... Unfortunately, it seems overtime most of us have forgotten that in exchange for power and prestige. However, we all joined the IOA for a reason, and some of us actually remember why." 

Camile tilted her head and added, "Though if this does work out well, I wouldn't mind a promotion." 

Caldwell couldn't tell if her last remark was her teasing or serious. Instead he just nodded understandingly. "The Daedalus will be in orbit to Earth in 9 days." 

"Well, that gives me some time to properly go over what you've given me so far, and begin preparing a case." 

"Thank you." 

"Don't thank me yet. We're just getting started." 

Caldwell's comms chimed in from the communications officer. 

"Colonel, we're receiving an urgent message from Atlantis." Lt. Mark Stuart reported.

"Understood." He looked back at Camile. "I have to go." 

"I heard. See you soon, Colonel." The transmission cut off, and Camile looked to the side in deep thought about the case, then suddenly wondered how she was going to explain to Sharon why she wasn't going to be home for dinner for awhile.. Again.. Also, maybe by the time she comes back that ugly chair will be gone.. Hmm.. 

Caldwell made it to the bridge and took his seat. Elizabeth appeared on screen, her face full of concern. "Dr. Weir, what seems to be the problem?" 

"Our long range sensors detected the Wraith and the Replicators.  
They're coming."


	8. The Cake is Not a Lie

Back on Atlantis, Miko hurriedly went from one corner to the next in her quarter’s kitchen. Oven preheated to 350 degrees. Her hands skillfully separating six egg whites and egg yolks. 

Her door chimed and she glanced up at it. “Come in.” 

Laura’s eyes peered inside, scanning the busy kitchen setup. There was all matter of strewn about ingredients and abandoned pastry creations around the tiny room. An unusual sight given that Dr. Kusanagi’s quarters were usually so well maintained and tidy. “How’s it going?” 

Miko signed exasperated. “Fine.” She added sugar, salt and vanilla extract to the egg yolks. 

Cadman flopped down on her couch and stretched. 

As Miko started beating her yolks, she looked to Laura and watched her swinging her feet over the couches armrest. Her black polished tap shoes reflecting light. “How are you doing?” 

“My feet are killing me!” She admitted, as she toed off her shoes and sighed in relief when they were off. 

Miko sifted the cake flour with baking powder over the egg yolks and stirred. “So the dance competition went poorly?” She asked confused. 

“Oh no! It was great! Teldy won though. Girl has stamina of steal!” 

“Ah.” Miko nodded absentmindedly, as she added cream and six tablespoons of sugar. 

“Also Alison was such a wild child! You should have seen it!” 

“You know I couldn’t.” She frowned, as she beat the mixture stiff. 

“Ah yes.. A whole week spending all of your free time never leaving the cooking cave.” She rolled her eyes. “What cake is this? Number three hundred?” 

“It has to be perfect!” 

“The first one was perfect.” 

Miko shook her head. “You don’t understand.” 

“You want to impress,” Laura did air quotes, “‘your fearless leader’, I got it.” She looked her over and frowned. “Does he even know you’re going to all this trouble?” 

“If he did, it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it?” She answered pointedly, as she stirred one third of the egg whites into the egg yolks to lighten the mixture, and then began the process of folding the other thirds. 

“I’m just saying, at this rate, you’ll have expanded all of your Daedalus personal acquisition rations you’ve accumulated the last year on this one thing.” 

“He’s worth it.” 

Cadman looked at her suspicious. “You really care about him, don’t you?” 

“Who doesn’t?” 

Cadman snorted, then quickly tried to suppress it at Miko’s sharp glare. She raised her hands defensively. “I’m sorry, but I honestly think you’re his only fan girl.”

Miko sighed. She didn’t know why people treated him so poorly. He was always saving their lives with his talents. Wasn’t all his hard work worth more than one mistake? She winced at the thought of Arcturus. If it wasn’t for that one accident, he’d still be here instead of on the Daedalus, and Dr. Zelenka wouldn’t be in charge. Not that Zelenka was bad, but.. He just wasn't Dr. McKay. It just wasn’t the same, and she missed him terribly. 

“You don’t understand.. It has to be perfect, because I want to make sure he feels welcomed back.”

“You’re acting like he’s been gone for years and might never return?” 

“Well.. What it he doesn’t? What if the Daedalus doesn’t treat him any better and he leaves there also? Right now, he’s only coming back because of the wraith and replicators that are zeroing in on our doorstep.. After this..” Miko’s eyes began to water. “What if I don’t ever see him again?”

“Oh, sweetie.” Cadman’s gaze softened. She got up and walked over to her. “Well.. I’m sure he’ll appreciate the gesture when he arrives.”

“You really think so?” Miko sniffed and dabbed her eyes. 

Cadman gave her a hug. “I know it.”


	9. Trust Together

Some time ago… 

Rodney walked down the hallways, shoulders slumped in defeat and exhaustion. He kept his head down as he walked, avoiding the judgemental eyes of people around him. 

He had failed Project Arcturus. Most of all, he had failed in the eyes of his peers, and worst of all, John Sheppard. 

As his feet took him the transporter in as quick a way as he could, without drawing to much unwanted attention to himself, he caught sight of John. “Sheppard!” He looked up to him warily. John turned around, annoyance in his eyes. “I’m sorry.” He stated guiltily. 

“I got the email.” 

Rodney looked past John, unseeingly, avoiding the disappointment in his eyes, as he began playing with his fingers nervously. “But I needed to say it in person.” 

“What do you expect me to say? Apology accepted?” He questioned harshly. 

His blue eyes darted left and right. “I.. I don’t know.. I just thought-” 

“That’s the problem, McKay." Sheppard shook his head and turned to the side. "You think too much all the time.” 

He winced at his biting tone and closed his eyes, so he didn’t have to see his frustrated gaze staring down at him. “I-I just meant.. I hope.. You still trust in my abilities..” 

“I don’t.” 

Rodney involuntarily took a step back, stricken with a pain in his chest. His simple instant words hurting him much more deeply than he’d care to admit to anyone. 

“I.. I hope one day I can restore that... trust..” He cursed himself mentally at how pathetic and broken his voice sounded around John. The fact the Colonel had such control over his emotions and behaviour was upsetting. 

He thinks Sheppard noticed something.. Perhaps he noticed the hurt that flickered over his body, at his words? A weakness in his personal shell he usually surrounded himself with. Because right before he touched the panel, he added salt to the wound that would be McKay’s undoing and he knew it. “I doubt you can.” He stated simply, clicked the panel and was gone. 

The simple, nonchalant, curt, and more importantly, ‘honesty’ in his reply, left all hope out of Rodney, and he found himself on his knees in the middle of the hallway, suddenly hyperventilating. Eyes trembling as he gazed unfocused ahead. 

\--

Now… 

Rodney sat at the conference table on edge. His fingers tapping his leg with anxiety. He was nervous, despite the comforting familiarity of the room. How many times had he been welcomed in by the sliding doors, ready to get a start on the day? 

Today, the feeling of belonging in that room, earning his place at that table, was gone. 

Colonel Caldwell was sitting at his left, while Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Weir sat straight ahead. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t stop staring at John’s leering of disapproval. 

If there was one positive thing about Sheppard’s ability to catch his attention so completely, it was at least it that it helped Rodney from side glancing to Dr. Beckett. His ghostly hallucination sat so perfectly and at home in his old seat, that it physically hurt to acknowledge him. 

“Dr. Zelenka has calculated that the Wraith will be here by noon.” Weir stated. 

“The Hive is currently being chased by replicators, correct?” Caldwell’s eyes scanned the report. 

“Yes.” Sheppard’s eyes peeled off McKay and stared at Caldwell suspicious. 

“What preparations have you made?” 

John leaned back in his chair. “We’ve secured railguns at various points around Atlantis and have the Jumper’s on standby, but it’s just a precaution.” 

“A precaution?” Colonel Caldwell’s brow furrowed, as he looked up at the young Colonel questioningly. 

“It would stand to reason that ‘when’ and ‘if’ they drop their engines, the replicators will just obliterate them for us.” Sheppard’s eyes flickered to McKay. “That is..” His eyes lingered just long enough for Rodney to fidget under the intensity of the gaze. “If McKay programmed them right.” He glared that last point then looked away casually, as it nothing. “Though, given recent events..” 

Rodney felt that sting and looked down at the table. Caldwell glared at John in his defense, and Rodney felt a hand over his. It took a moment to realize he had been unconsciously giving his knee a death grip under the table, and Caldwell had secretly put his hand on his to stop him.. and maybe.. if Rodney thought about it,.. as some private protective gesture against the other Colonel. For some reason, the warmth and gentleness of the simple action, made Rodney take a deep calming breath. 

Weir’s eyes swept over the Colonel's that had an air of hostility and edge around them and she added, trying to both take the pressure off, as well as make the Colonel as fully informed as she could, “We don’t know if they’re even aware of Atlantis’s location. Some scientists have suggested it could just be happenstance that they’re traveling in this direction, as they try to escape the Asurans.” She folded her hands on the table and glanced down at it. “However, as much as I wished it were true.. There are doubts of that theory.” 

“Michael.” Rodney added absentmindedly as his eyes glanced to her. 

“He knows where we are.” She nodded as she to looked Caldwell and McKay. “ So I’m not going to take chances and leave the fate of this expedition to guess work,” She looked to John, “or the replicators.” She looked to Caldwell. “That’s why I’ve asked for your assistance.” She looked around the table. “You are this galaxies best and brightest, and if we all can trust each other and work together, instead of against each other, I know we’ll make it through this.”


	10. Self-Confidence

After the meeting, McKay made a hasty retreat, refusing to look back. If anyone asked him why he practically jogged to a transporter and then to a lab, he would have told them that time was of the essence of course. 

He made sure the lab he took was empty. He didn’t want to any awkward interactions right now. After all, he was bad at socializing at the best of times. 

He didn’t have much time to prepare anything special, though most people would say his last minute ideas were usually his best. However, for right now he was just going to help make more bombs. He mentally told himself it would be the most helpful right now. 

Something easy. Something simple. 

“Something you can’t screw up?” 

He glanced up at the familiar voice in his head, as he slid on some protective gloves. 

“Oh, yes. Very funny, Sam.” He scoffed. 

“I wasn’t trying to be.” He watched her sit on the edge of the workbench, and gracefully slide back, so she could comfortably lay down, while getting a good view of his work. Her unzipped, bright pink uniform, was starkly vivid and eye catching, against the standard grey hues of the lab. 

“You’re a little early.” He muttered to himself as he glance at his watch under his glove, then back to her. “It isn’t last minute crunch time yet. That’s in a few hours.” 

“Maybe for the Wraith.. But not for you..” 

His eyes reluctantly slid away from her exposed blue lace bra. He had work to do. He couldn’t have a verbal sexy sparring match right now. 

He looked down at the materials and got to work. 

After about half and hour, he heard a worried hiss. 

He backed up and looked at it carefully. “What? Do you see something?” 

He glanced up at her and watched her wince, then stare at his work concerned, as she bit her lip. She shook her head. “It’s nothing.” 

“No. Tell me. Did I miss something?” 

He watched her tilt her head and observe him questioningly. “Do you think you did something wrong?” 

He huffed. “I’m not the one who.. “ He moved his hands about trying to find the right words. “Made a noise of disapproval. You did.” 

There was no reply and he frowned. He eyed the device carefully, then turned back to her. “This..” He pointed forcefully. “This is a test! You’re testing me!” 

“Am I?” 

He returned back to his work, and hunched over the bomb, he was currently working on. “Yes. You’re trying to make me doubt myself, but guess what Colonel, I’ve been making bombs since grade six. I have full confidence in my abilities!” He raised a finger and shook it. “This little mind game of yours, is not going to work!” 

“What’s going on here?” 

Rodney jumped started at the voice and looked up at Caldwell, standing at the entrance. 

Steven’s eyes scanned the empty lab, then looked to Dr. McKay with an annoyed frown. “Is the Colonel taunting you on the radio?”

“N-no, I..” Rodney stammered and stood up flushed. 

Steven watched his reaction carefully as he waited for an explanation. He saw Rodney’s eyes slid away and looked pointedly to a workbench, then quickly looked back at him, as if nothing happened. 

“Colonel.” Rodney raised his chin up. His voice higher pitched than normal. “Do you need something?”

“Not particularly..” Caldwell wondered why McKay was changing the subject so abruptly. What was he hiding? “I came here to check on your progress.”

“Maybe you should tell him the stress is getting to you, lad.” Dr. Beckett suggested. 

Caldwell saw Rodney glance to his right for a quick moment then looked back towards him warily. “Everything is right on schedule, sir.” 

He nodded slowly. “Good. I have several strategies for the mission that I’m formulating for the Daedalus.” 

“Ah.” Rodney nodded. 

“It’ll be easier for you on the Daedalus.” Carson added with a nod. “This place.. It’s not good for your psyche right now.” 

Caldwell looked across the room then back to the Doctor. “I’ll be doing them in here. I promise I won’t disturb you.” 

“Here?” Rodney’s voice squeaked, then he frowned and tried to cover his anxiety, unfortunately much too late. “Wouldn’t that be better on the Daedalus?” 

He moved to an empty workbench and sat down with his tablet. “I want to stay in close proximity to Dr. Weir. So we can both coordinate our efforts more efficiently.” 

“He’s going to catch you in a mistake.” Dr. Brendan Gall suddenly appeared in McKay’s vision, sitting on a cabinet behind Caldwell and stated suspiciously. “Maybe he’ll even finally see just how damaged you are.” 

“Don’t you.. Have an office here?” McKay tried, voice light with worry. 

“... Yes…” 

“Then.. Shouldn’t you be in there?” 

Caldwell didn’t have a retort to that. The Doctor really didn’t seem to want this.. Didn’t he understand he was just trying to protect the civilian? “Normally.. Yes..” 

Rodney stared at him for a long moment, when the Colonel gave no other explanation, he simply said, “Fine..” and started to pack some materials away.” 

“What are you doing?” 

“It wouldn’t be safe to expose you to such hazardous materials. I’ll move to a different lab.” 

Carson made a tisk noise. “Sounds like a reasonable precaution, lad.”

Steven found it almost ironic. They were both trying to limit each other's exposure. Just to two very different things. “Never mind Doctor.. I’ll take the room across the hall.” 

Steven got up reluctantly and walked to the door, just before he stepped out, McKay spoke up. 

“I don’t need a babysitter.” 

“What?” 

“I don’t need you looking over my shoulder and making sure I do my job right.” 

“I.” He felt a strange feeling in his stomach he didn’t quite understand, at the accusation. “That’s not what I-” 

McKay cut him off with a scowl. “With all do respect, Sir. I know I can do my job, but if you don’t trust that I can succeed without supervision, then maybe it’s best you put your best people on it instead.” He slipped off his gloves, with his head down, eyes to the floor. “People you actually have confidence it.” 

He was getting this all wrong. “Doctor, that’s not what I meant.” 

“What else could he have possibly meant?” Dr. Gall asked and leaned in. “He’s just back tracking, because he thinks your too weak to handle the truth.”

As Dr. McKay walked past, avoiding his eyes, Caldwell, before he even knew what he was doing, instinctively grabbed McKay’s arm, stopping him. The Civilian looked up at him startled and wince, taking a step back. Suddenly, Caldwell felt guilt at his reaction and just as instantly, let him go. 

“I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

The scientist said nothing, and just continued walking away as he held his wrist brace tenderly to his chest. 

Caldwell leaned back against the Wall and sighed. 

What was he doing? Was he going about this completely wrong? He was so used to dealing with soldiers, that dealing with civilians was always a struggle. Let alone.. How was he supposed to watch over a broken one?

\--

As Rodney walked down the hall in a somber mood, he was nearly collided into by a short minion coming from the adjacent corridor. 

The minion bowed her head. “Oh! My most humble apologies!” When she looked up and realized who it was, her eyes widened and she quickly looked back down in respect, though McKay thought it was just to avoid looking at him. 

“Dr. McKay! It’s wonderful to see you!”

His expression soured in disbelief. “Is it?” He looked her over trying to remember her name, but for some reason he was always bad at those. 

“I.. I have prepared food in your honour.” 

Rodney snorted at the rude joke, then when the girl glanced up looking bashful he gave her a confused, surprised expression. “You’re serious?” 

She looked hurt. “Of course. Your return to Atlantis should be a welcome one!” 

This… Was really.. Weird.. 

Rodney glanced down at his watch. Well… He supposed he had a little bit of time for a break and he was feeling peckish now that she reminded him of food. 

“Okay?... Lead on.” 

She flushed. “Right.. Of course.” As she began to lead him to her room she added embarrassed, “I’m very happy to see you again.” 

“Well at least someone is.” 

After they stepped through the teleporter and he found himself in one of the resident living area towers, he looked to her suspicious. “This isn’t a joke it is?.. Like we get there and it’s one of those, I can’t believe you fell for it moments.” 

She stepped up to her door and opened it. “I promise you. It isn’t.” 

His eyes widened stunned at the display. All the surfaces of the tables where covered in trays of different assortments. 

“I..” He wasn’t sure what to say, and that was rare. 

She bowed her head humbly. “I wasn’t sure what your favourite was.. So.. I made every dessert you usually ask for during our late shifts.” 

“You..” He stared at her wide eyed. “You remembered all of these?” He couldn’t even remember what he had for breakfast three days ago. 

She nodded embarrassed and gestured for him to enter and have a seat. 

She sat across from him and kept her eyes low, with a little look of worry. 

He looked from a tray to her, then back to the tray and cautiously picked up a cupcake. 

“Oh, and don’t worry.” She spoke up suddenly. “Nothing has citrus.” 

He peered at the dessert skeptical then took a bite. The frosting was mouth wateringly delicious. 

He looked up at her stunned, as she bit her lip nervous. “This is amazing!” 

“Really?” She gave him a relieved look. 

“Yeah!” He had another bite. “Thanks.” He snapped his free hands fingers as he tried to remember her name. “Doctor...” 

“Miko. You can just call me Miko.. If you want.”

He smiled. “Thanks Miko.”


	11. The Battle Beyond the Stars

The Daedalus was a short distance away from Atlantis, hiding in an asteroid field, while the city itself remained cloaked. Just incase the Wraith didn’t know they were there. 

Down in engineering, Rodney waited impatiently. His fingers tapping his console absentmindedly. He wasn’t used to not being at the forefront of a conflict. To not see the action first hand, or even just not being on the bridge to witness it, was unnerving. He was the man to put out the fires before it had a chance to catch wind. Being in this position meant he had to wait. To get informed with orders. A few precious seconds of knowing the situation could make all the difference, and that lost advantage was consciously eating away at him. 

He glanced to the fidgeting Novak, who broke the tension with a nervous hiccup. 

Hermiod narrowed his big dark eyes and said nothing as he returned his attention back to his console.

\--

On the bridge, Colonel Caldwell kept stern vigil over the view port monitor. He kept his eyes peeled, waiting for the FTL window to drop. The bridge was deathly quiet. 

Suddenly, there was a flash as space shattered open and a hive crept out of the rip. 

His crew held a collective bated breath, as they all watched the Hive and wondered it’s intentions. 

Comms were silent, and Caldwell glanced to their stationing monitoring Atlantis’s situation. If there were any complications, he had to order them to jump back to the city immediately. 

“Sir.” Communications officer Lt. Mark Stuart broke the silence. “The hive is broadcasting.” 

“Put it through.” 

“I know you’re there.” The voice of a man stated. 

Caldwell’s eyes narrowed and he touched to Comms for Engineering. 

“Don’t make this harder than it has to be.” The voice continued. 

“Dr. McKay. Do you know who this is?” 

Rodney glanced up as the broadcast continued. “Drop the cloak.”

“Michael.” 

“Sir. The replicators.” Navigator Lt. Colonel Patrick Bishop announced. 

Caldwell turned his attention back to the screen and suddenly, their other rival appeared. It was an Asuran cruiser, hot on the Hives trail. 

As soon as the Asurans dropped out hyperspace, they cast a volley of energy weapons fire at the hive. 

“They’re sustaining heavy damage.” Captain Kleinman reported, as he kept a close eye on the Hive’s scans. Darts began to swarm out of the hive in droves. 

\--

The doctors clamored over Hermiod’s shoulder as they watched the scans. 

Kavanagh glanced up from the console at the others. “Maybe if we’re lucky, they’ll all kill each other.” 

“That would be nice.” Novak replied. “We finally wouldn’t have to get involved for once.” 

Rodney frowned. “There’s more to this. Michael wasn’t that dumb to launch a suicide mission.” 

“Maybe he was desperate with that tail on him.” Kavanagh added. “With no where else to go he came crawling back to Atlantis because he had no one else?” 

“Or maybe..” Rodney’s eyes flickered of the many, many, dots that littered the screen. 

“What are you thinking?” Hermiod asked as he blinked slowly. 

He watched then dots, then snapped his fingers as half the darts attacked they spiraled around the Asuran cruiser, attacking it from all sides, while the other half barreled down towards the planet bellow. “This was all a ruse. He knew he couldn’t outrun the Asurans so he gave them what he wanted, right on Atlantis’s doorstep, while he goes for what he’s really after!” 

“But what does he hope to accomplish, being marooned in a dart all the way out here?” Novak asked. “Is he just gonna hibernate till he makes it to another planet with a gate?” 

“He isn’t trying to escape. He came to Atlantis for a reason.” 

\--

The city rang with loud crashes, as darts suicided themselves against the Atlantis’ walls. 

“We need those shield up now!” Weir commanded. 

“Yes! Yes!” Zelenka replied hurriedly. He was already at the controls switching the cloak off and turning the shields on. 

“How long will it hold?” 

Radek’s hands fidgeted about, as he moved on to his tablet as he ran the numbers. 

“Elizabeth.” Sheppard called over comms. “We’ll buy you more time, but I’ve detected eight darts that have already gotten though.” 

“Thank you. We’ll handle these in here. Good luck.” Her eyes flickered to Bates and gave him a nod. He turned and took several soldiers with him, quipped with scanners. 

“I want all available teams scouting the perimeter.” Bates ordered as he moved out of the command room. 

Teyla grabbed her gear and was followed by multiple Athosian hunters. 

“Not by you.” He glared at the alien civilians. 

“We are here to help.” Teyla assured. 

“Thanks, but we got this.” 

“Atlantis is our home too. We will fight for it.” Bates walked past her, and Teyla continued. “The Wraith don’t discriminate who they eat. We will fight to protect ourselves and you.” 

“Fine! Just don’t get in the way!” 

Back in the control room, Zelenka looked up from his ZPM energy readings, and gave Dr. Weir a worried expression. “This isn’t good.”

“What wrong?” 

“Those darts outside are draining a lot of power. In minimal doses yes, but each time they slam into the shield it all adds up.” 

Dr. Weir tapped her radio. “Anyway you can stop those darts?” 

“We’re working on it.” Sheppard replied sternly, as he eyed the enemy in his jumper.  
Outside the shield, Puddle Jumpers flew over the city protectively shooting at the approaching darts, trying to take them out. 

\-- 

Back in space, Caldwell squinted as the remains of the hive were destroyed and the Asuran ship began to make its move toward the planet. 

“Bishop get us between that thing and Atlantis. Kleinman as soon as we’re in range you’re free to fire.” He ordered. 

The ship began to fire and the Asuran ship. The Cruiser turned course and began to fire back. 

Caldwell felt the ship jerk at the impact. “Well that got their attention.”

“Colonel, I’m picking up another Hyperspace window!” Bishop reported, and suddenly a strange looking cylinder shaped ship appeared. 

“Kleinman keep firing on the Asurans.” He clicked comms, “Lorne, Hocken, get those F-302s in the air. Don’t let that cruiser get to Atlantis. Hermiod, what am I looking at?” 

Novak, Kavanagh and McKay peered over the readings. 

“The ship design appears as Asuran based, with a stargate.” Hermiod reported impassively. 

“A stargate for what? Off world fighter deployment?” Kavanagh asked. 

Hermiod spoke up, “Colonel, I’m reading an energy signature from the structure. The Stargate appears to be powering up.” 

\-- 

In space, the platform finished it’s dialing sequence, and suddenly out of the gate erupted a massive beam that fired unto the planet below. 

The view of the shield inside shimmered with red and orange hues. 

Sheppard’s brow furrowed as he looked at the column of light. “This could be a problem...”

\--

While patrolling a walk way, Teyla heard the muffled footsteps of someone approaching from the adjacent hall. “She raised her P-90 and slowed her pace. Eyes narrowing at the opening. A wraith appeared and she gunned down the drone, firing a full clip into the face. When it collapsed, she peered down at it cautiously until she was sure it was dead. Another figure followed suit. She raised her weapon again only to find Michael with his hands up unarmed. 

\--

Back on the Daedalus, people were rushing around trying to put out electrical fires and fix systems that the Asurans’s had damaged. 

Caldwell watched, as several of their fighters had been blown to bits under the heavy fire, but a few of the F-302’s managed to weave around the Cruisers gun fire from below and sustain fire to the engines, unfortunately the ship’s shields were still to strong.

He then turned his attention to the more pressing problem at hand. The Daedalus had begun to bombard the satellite, while the F-302’s distracted the Cruiser, unfortunately, to no apparent effect. “Put everything you got into it, Kleinman.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

He tapped the Engineering radio. “Tell me you have some way of stopping that thing.” 

The scientists looked at each other bewildered. 

Novak gave a awkward defeated look to the men, then responded, “Unfortunately.. No.” 

“There has to be something that can lower that shield.” 

Rodney straightened and brought his braced wrist to his chest, fingers curled subconsciously. “The satellites shields are being powered through the energy beam itself. As long as the people on the other side of that wormhole keep pumping power through, that weapon will remain operational.”

Kavanagh leaned forward. “I would suggest looking for whoever's making that connection, and quick.” 

Rodney mentally did the numbers and looked ill. “There won’t be enough time.” 

“Let’s try not to give up on Atlantis quite yet, Doctor.” 

“By my estimate, Atlantis’s shield will fall in minutes.” 

\--

“Teyla, you wouldn’t shoot an unarmed man?” Michael’s tone was heartfelt. 

Teyla lowered her brow, as she eyed the wraith hybrid. The way he was peering back at her, had an unusual warmth to it. “What are you doing here Michael?” 

“I could ask the same of you?” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Why are you still on Atlantis with these..” He eyed the place disgusted. “People.” 

“I don’t have time for you mind games.”

“This isn’t one. I was being genuine.” 

She aimed her weapon more forcefully, and Michael didn’t bat an eye. “Start talking, now.”

\--

With the last of the darts defeated, either by jumper or by suicide runs on the shield, Sheppard took the lead, bringing the puddle jumpers into the fight against the Asuran ship. He joined along side the F-302’s and battered the Asuran shields, until they weakened. 

Just then there was another Hyperspace window, but this time it was the Apollo. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Colonel Ellis stated over comms. 

Sheppard smirked. “Better late than never.” 

The Apollo began it’s volley on the ship as all groups attacked together. 

Swerving left and right, in and out of fire, Sheppard made his attack, until the Asuran cruiser’s integrity began to buckle and suddenly, the ship exploded, just above the planet’s surface. It’s pieces falling through the scorching atmosphere.

\--

The scientists in Engineering spat out the situation at a mile a minute, which was a good thing considering they only had a hand full left. 

As Kavanagh and Novak shouted complications and possible ramifications at each other, Rodney was in deep silent concentration. Blue eyes staring straight ahead unseeing, until light caught his eyes, and they widened. An idea in his head. 

“Caldwell!” He snapped. “Get back to the Asteroid field.” 

“Why?” He asked as he nodded to his bewildered navigator to make the course corrections. 

“Well, we need something big to put in between Atlantis and the device, until the city can move out of the way.” 

“Move the city?! It can’t even power the shield for much longer!” Kavanagh’s voice sounded like Rodney was crazy. “Will the city even have enough power for that?!” 

Rodney looked solemn. “We better hope so.” 

\--

Back in Atlantis’ control room, Elizabeth made her way down to the large window and stared out. “What is this?” 

Zelenka’s readings pinged dangerously and just as Radek looked to Dr. Weir, it was to late. The shield buckled and a large blast broke through, narrowly missing hitting the main tower square on and instead skimmed the side. The impact through everyone back and the window rained glass upon Weir, as her head slammed unto the floor.


End file.
